Cloudy's Book of Challenges!
by Cloudy Dreamcatcher
Summary: My challenges from the forum 'The Clans of Darkness'. Enjoy!
1. Challenge 1: H is for Hectic

**This is for you Pebblewish! Hope you like it!**

"Where's Honeypaw?" The black and blue furred tom screeched, his spit flying into Redheart's face.

Redheart's head whipped around the clearing, where cats battled all around her. "I don't see-" her soft mew was cut off by a heavy smack to her side. The russet she-cat was knocked across the clearing by a giant black and white tom.

"Get back in the battle!" He boomed, thrusting his face in Redheart's. She coughed, winded, but struggled to her paws.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, her mew drowned out by the crash of thunder overhead. The young warrior dashed into the fight, water streaming from her pelt as rain began to fall. She spotted a brown she-cat standing near her and got ready to jump.

"REDHEART!" Claws sliced across her muzzle, one cutting her eye. She screamed in pain, blood flowing from her injured eye into the mud puddle at her feet. "Honeypaw's dead! This is your fault!"

"Stonepelt please! I didn't mean for-" Redheart gasped, pain spasming through her body. Blood from her mauled eye dripped into her mouth.

The black and blue coated tom dropped the body of a golden apprentice at her paws. Redheart caught her breath at the sight of Honeypaw's beautiful body mangled and bloodsoaked. "You did this!" Stonepelt snarled, advancing on her. "She wasn't ready!"

"I'm sorry!" Redheart choked through her stinging pain, backing up against thorns which sliced into her pelt. Lightning flashed and illuminated the blood spattered around them. "I thought she had it in her!"

"She was blind!" the tom growled, raindrops streaming like tears down his face. "She was never ready!"

The wind picked up and swirled through Redheart's fur. Stonepelt began advancing when a yowl ripped through the air. "DOGS!"

Redheart whipped around to see Frogstar lying in a pool of his own blood, their medicine cat Tawnyspots dead beside him. A cat whipped past her, tripping her. She heard the growls of dogs and looked up to see six huge black and tan dogs dashing towards them, foam on their sharp teeth.

Cats battered her from every side, and paws crushed her, knocking her down onto the ground. Lightning flashed through the sky, striking a nearby tree. With a sickening crack it tilted, coming down on top of Redheart. She screamed in terror and pain, rain and blood pooling around her. There was a crunch as it slammed down on her legs, shattering them.

"Stonepelt-" she choked, a red haze beginning to cloud her vision. The tom ignored her and dashed off, a big dog at his heels.

At her cry a she-cat whipped around. "Redheart," she breathed.

It was her best friend, Blossomtail. The ginger and white warrior dashed back towards Redheart, but before she reached her she was intercepted by two black and tan dogs. Fear flashed in Blossomtail's eyes, and she opened her mouth as if to say something to her friend. Redheart closed her good eye, hearing the sounds of Blossomtail being ripped apart.

The two dogs finished with Blossomtail and turned on Redheart. She took a deep breath, and was dead before she could scream.


	2. Challenge 2: Five Memories

My dark gray pelt is thick with glowing white stars. Their soft light stains the grass around me silver. I let out a long sigh and curl up, falling asleep while the Clans below wake up.

When I was alive they called me Sootnose. Where I am now I can't tell you- even I don't know. I remember Sandfire's talk of 'StarClan', but my mother told me those were only kit stories. I'm not sure if I believe either of them now.

I let myself relax in the darkness of sleep, but soon my memories take over. There are things I don't _want_ to remember. I try to hide in this black world- to run away from my past. I shut my eyes tightly.

The next thing I know I'm standing beside the lake. "This is a dream," I say aloud- but it doesn't feel like one. A chill breeze whips through my fur.

A rustle in the bracken alerts me to the presence of a ShadowClan tom. "Smokepaw," I gasp.

The black tom pads forward and touches noses with me. "Sootpaw," he whispers kindly. "You came!"

I laugh. "Of course I did!" I mew teasingly.

Smokepaw laughs for a moment too before he pauses. "Sootpaw… I love you."

The memory dissolves. A tear rolls down my cheek. Remembering is amazing, but bittersweet.

I have only a few heartbeats to think before my vision is swirled again. This time I am in my own camp.

A brown tabby she-cat smiles down from her perch on a tree. _Barkstar!_ I watch the leader nervously.

"I, Barkstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice…" the words send shivers down my spine.I am shaking with excitement. I manage to say "I do" when the time comes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name…"

I glance at my belly- no one knows it yet but I'm pregnant.

The Clan around me cheers my new name as the memory fades.

"You're expecting kits!" the surprised mew of SkyClan's medicine cat begins the next flashback. I shift awkwardly in front of the medicine cat, Poolsnow.

"I know," I squeak.

Poolsnow's mouth opens in exasperation. "Please tell me the tom is SkyClan!" she mews.

I shake my head. Poolsnow frowns uncertainly and leaves the den.

I shut my eyes- I open them in time to see the beginning of the next memory. I'm in the SkyClan nursery. Poolsnow and her apprentice Swiftpaw are delivering my kits!

I screech in pain as the two kits arrive. "Two healthy kits!" Swiftpaw announces, glancing at her mentor to make sure she was right. Poolsnow nods, but gives me a stern glare. I ignore her and look down at my two tom-kits.

"I want to name this one Graykit," I mew, touching the dark gray tom. I run my tail over a black one and catch my breath. "And his name is Smokekit."

I purr as my most precious memory fades.

I am wrenched into the next flashback as I squeal in terror. "Graykit!" This time I dash after my two kits as they cross into ShadowClan territory.

I snatch Graykit and Smokekit up in my jaws and turns to exit the territory.

"Aw mom!" Graykit complains. "We just wanted an adventure!"

"We were looking for our dad!" Smokekit admits cheerily. Graykit shoots him a glare.

"Let's go home," I sigh, but before I can step back into SkyClan land, a low growl fills my ears.

"A patrol!" Smokekit squeaks in terror.

"I'll protect you!" Graykit mews boldly, jumping in front of his brother as I set them down.

Three well-muscled cats slip out of the bushes- two toms and a she-cat. A huge silver tom's yellow eyes focus on me. "No trespassers allowed," he hisses through clenched teeth. "We've been going through hard times- we need no pathetic kits!"

The red-pelted she-cat steps forward. "We could make you leave," she mews slowly, "but who says you won't come back?"

"It would be better if we just killed you now!" the tom snarls. My ears pin to my head as I stoop to pick up the kits.

The third cat steps out of the shadows. "Smokeclaw," I whisper. He doesn't make eye contact with me, instead he looks at the kits.

"What are their names?" he asks quietly.

"G-Graykit and Smokekit," I stammer. His eyes flash at the sound of his name.

"Drown them in the lake," he says coldly.

The red she-cat scoops up Graykit, while the tom snatches Smokekit. "Please!" my voice echoes through the air. I scream as they drown my kits in front of my eyes. I watch, frozen in horror as their tiny bodies sink to the bottom of the lake. "Smokeclaw!" I sob, as they drag me into the water. I don't struggle when I feel the cold water- I just look deep into his eyes. "Smokeclaw…" he doesn't flinch as they push my head underwater.

My lungs burn as my air runs out. I can see the faces of my kits clearly in my head… and then it's over. I wake up, still in this strange land. I shake out my pelt, ready to spend my day with Graykit and Smokekit- the only cats with me in this place.


	3. Challenge 3: A Battle to Remember

"Mosspaw!" Stormstep's clear mew rang through the camp.

Mosspaw's black and white fur felt warm on her back. She forced her eyes open and struggled against the tempting rays of sunshine luring her to sleep. Sleepily she padded to her mentor.

"We're on the evening patrol," Stormstep explained, shaking out her fluffy gray pelt.

Mosspaw's green eyes shone. "I love the evening patrol! The sunsets are amazing over the lake."

Stormstep smiled. "Hawksnow and your sister are coming with us." She glanced at the low sun. "We should probably get going."

"Mosspaw!" A tiny, fluffy gray and white she-cat bounded towards her. The apprentice was followed by a large, dark gray tabby tom.

"Hi, Mintpaw," Mosspaw mewed happily, touching noses with her sister.

"Hawksnow said that I was doing really well with my hunting!" the tiny she-cat gushed. "I caught a frog today- all by myself!"

Mosspaw examined the prey. "That's amazing!" she exclaimed.

Hawksnow nuzzled Mintpaw. "ShadowClan is lucky to have two incredible apprentices like yourselves," he murmured.

Mintpaw beamed. Mosspaw grinned, watching the sun beginning to set. "We should probably get going," Stormstep mewed. "We don't want it to get-"

"Crowstar!" a sleek black she-cat dashed into camp, panting heavily. Claw wounds scored the deputy's flank.

Their leader emerged from his den, concern glinting in his amber eyes. "What's going on, Foxbreeze?"

"Rogues!" she yowled. "The rest of my patrol are dead- we need to send cats!"

Foxbreeze had everyone's attention now. Crowstar stayed calm and questioned his deputy. "How many?"

"Twenty, at least," the black she-cat said.

Crowstar nodded. "Foxbreeze, choose ten warriors and go!" His deputy nodded and led a patrol out of camp.

The leader scanned the remaining cats. "Frogwing! Nettlewhisker! Rowannose! Softpelt! Spiderpad! Gorsefoot! Shiningpuddle! Stormstep and Hawksnow, take your apprentices! Follow me!" Crowstar led the way out of camp. Mosspaw took a deep breath and glanced at her sister. Mintpaw returned the look nervously.

"You remember your training?" Hawksnow mewed as they bounded out of camp. Mintpaw nodded meekly.

"Are you ready?" Stormstep asked, brushing her tail along Mosspaw's flank.

Mosspaw didn't answer. Stormstep turned away, pushing forward. Soon Mosspaw began to hear the screeches of cats fighting in the distance. Mintpaw's eyes glittered with terror. "We'll be okay," Mosspaw soothed. She hoped she was speaking the truth.

The warriors emerged in a clearing on the lakeshore. It was utter chaos! Cats were fighting everywhere, and the edge of the lake was stained red with blood.

"Ah!" Mosspaw was flung aside by a powerful tom. He pinned her to a tree, his hot breath dousing her muzzle. He stared into her green eyes, cruel laughter in his orange ones.

"So they're sending in mini 'warriors' now," he mused, digging his filthy claws into her soft fur.

Mosspaw avoided his gaze. She caught a glimpse of a familiar gray pelt. "Mintpaw!" she gasped.

The rogue slammed a paw down on her throat. "Be quiet!" he ordered, growling softly.

"GET! OFF! MY! SISTER!" The tom squealed in surprise as Mintpaw dug into his back, raking her claws over his ears.

Mosspaw gasped and fell to the ground, immediately running to help Mintpaw fend off the rogue. "Thanks for saving me," she mewed gratefully to Mintpaw.

Her sister turned around and flashed her a smile. The rogue took this opportunity to knock Mosspaw to the side, spinning around and clamping both paws over Mintpaw's throat. "NO!" Mosspaw shrieked, sprinting towards her sister.

Mintpaw struggled fiercely, but she quickly grew weak. "MINTPAW!" Mosspaw slammed against the tom, but he barely shifted. Stormstep and Hawksnow bounded over, attacking the tom and driving him away.

Mosspaw gasped in relief. "Mintpaw.." she turned to help her sister to her paws. "Mintpaw?"

A look of shock was frozen in Stormstep's eyes. Mosspaw glanced at her sister, who wasn't moving. "Mintpaw you're all right now!" her words began to quiver. Hawksnow opened his mouth as if to say something, but he didn't speak.

"She's with StarClan now," he mewed finally. Stormstep looked away, tears rolling silently from her eyes.

"No!" Mosspaw refused to believe them. "She's fine!" the apprentice insisted, choking on her words. "W-we'll take her to Echopool and she'll make Mintpaw all right again!"

"Mosspaw.." Hawksnow trailed off, grief contorting his face.

Mosspaw burst into tears. She rushed to Mintpaw. "Mintpaw! Please wake up Mintpaw!" she begged, tears splashing onto the ground. "You're okay, right? Mintpaw?" Her sister was limp against her.

"No… no! NO! NO!" Mosspaw screamed her heart out. "NO! StarClan, why?"

Hawksnow nudged her to her paws, picking up Mintpaw's body to carry back to camp.

* * *

Mosswind listened to the gentle lapping of the waves in the lake. She sat next to a small mound of silver and white river pebbles.

The young warrior let her tail sit in the cool water as she watched the leaves fall around her. Mosswind placed a tiny clump of blue and yellow blossoms on the stones. "Remember when we were kits," she recounted. "We always snuck away to the lake to play… but you were always a better swimmer than I was."

A golden leaf fluttered onto the stones. "And you always said they should have put you in RiverClan," Mosswind laughed a little, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "You always were too full of energy to stay in one place for a while… it wasn't hard to find you when we played Hide and Find," Mosswind choked, the tears falling faster and splashing onto her white paws.

"You always loved the lake.." Mosswind remembered. "It was Hawkwsnow's idea to bury you here," she mewed. "I miss you so much!"

Mosswind burst into tears and buried her face in paws. She cried softly, listening to the sounds of rustling leaves and splashing waves.


	4. Challenge 4: You Can Make a Difference

**Yep! I actually wrote something without death in it! Go me!**

"Nutpaw! Dustpaw! Slatepaw! Ashpaw!" All of ThunderClan cheered for the four new apprentices.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Sagestep hissed to her friend Oatbreeze. "Kits being allowed to train at only three moons!"

Oatbreeze looked concerned too. "You should talk to Stonestar."

Sagestep scuffed the dirt. "I'm sure she knows best," she mewed quickly.

Nutpaw padded past them, her cream and brown pelt spiky with excitement. "I'm so glad I got Poppystrike as my mentor!" she declared, her brown eyes shimmering.

Dustpaw, a brown tabby she-cat, padded up to Oatbreeze. "I can't wait to start training!"

Sagestep swallowed hard. If these 'apprentices' started training… any number of bad things could happen.

Slatepaw, a black tom, was whispering to his sister Ashpaw, a black and gray she-cat.

Sagestep sighed and flicked her tail in the dust.

Milkshade, the deputy, popped out of the warriors den. "It's time to patrol the ShadowClan border!" she announced. "Poppystrike and Nutpaw, Oatbreeze and Dustpaw, Robinfern and Slatepaw, Icespring and Ashpaw."

"This is your chance to see the territory!" Icespring whispered to Ashpaw. Sagestep's fur bristled in alarm.

"ShadowClan has been hostile lately," Sagestep somehow found the courage to speak to Milkshade. "Patrolling their border with young apprentices could be dangerous."

Milkshade looked a little ruffled. "Are you questioning my authority?" she challenged.

Sagestep cowered. "No!" she squeaked hastily. Oatbreeze shot her a disappointed look.

"Let's go," Milkshade ordered, rolling her blue eyes.

Stonestar emerged from her den. "Milkshade!"

The white-pelted deputy whirled around. "Yes?"

"I think you should take Sagestep with you," the leader said craftily. "She hasn't been on a patrol in a while."

Sagestep glanced gratefully at Stonestar. The gray leader gave her a tiny nod, her silver eyes sparkling. Sagestep took a deep breath. She had to make sure Nutpaw, Ashpaw, Slatepaw and Dustpaw didn't get hurt. The she-cat followed Milkshade's patrol out of camp.

* * *

"Can we hunt?" Dustpaw's mew broke through the silence. Oatbreeze shook his head, his cream tail swishing back and forth.

"Not now, Dustpaw," he replied. "We have to finish this patrol."

"Patrols are boring!" Dustpaw moaned. She looked so tiny beside the other warriors, only a few moons old.

Sagestep caught the scent of a ShadowClan patrol. "We should go," she mewed urgently.

Milkshade huffed. "I'm the deputy here," she growled.

Sagestep ignored her, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Defying the Clan deputy wasn't a thing she did very often. "Anything we say or do could start a battle with ShadowClan!"

"And?" Milkshade kept walking.

"The apprentices are too small to fight full-grown ShadowClan warriors!" Sagestep protested.

"They're of age," Milkshade reminded her, padding towards the border.

Sagestep glimpsed movement in the pines. "STOP!" she yowled, but her mew rang out with that of a ShadowClan warrior's.

"Get off our land!" A tawny gold she-cat padded towards them, her teeth bared.

"We're on our own territory Sandyclaw," Poppystrike reminded her.

"ShadowClan has claimed this territory for our own," Sagestep recognized the deep mew of Ferretfoot.

"This is ThunderClan territory!" Milkshade snarled. Sagestep locked eyes with Oatbreeze. The four apprentices looked nervous.

Sagestep scooped up Ashpaw and started to head back to camp. "Where do you think you're going?" Milkshade asked angrily.

"They aren't ready for a battle!" Sagestep responded through a mouthful of Ashpaw's black and gray fur. Oatbreeze stood beside her, nodding. He scooped up Dustpaw and followed Sagestep back towards the camp.

Ashpaw and Dustpaw didn't struggle, they seemed relieved to get out of that situation. Poppystrike grabbed Nutpaw. "We're going too," she decided. Nutpaw sighed but let herself be carried back to camp.

Milkshade yowled in annoyance. "Stay here!" she told Robinfern, Icespring, and Slatepaw.

"This isn't safe," Icespring mewed. Robinfern picked up Slatepaw. "We're going too."

Milkshade yowled insults at them but made no move to stop them. The patrol, minus Milkshade, returned to camp.

* * *

"What is your proposal?" Stonestar mewed to Sagestep a moon later.

"Kits should be made apprentices when they reach the age of six moons," Sagestep suggested. "They are big enough to fight by then."

Stonestar blinked at her thoughtfully. "I think that's a brilliant idea," she agreed. "I'll tell the Clan now."

Sagestep beamed and nuzzled Oatbreeze. "We did it," she mewed.

"No, Sagestep. You did it," Oatbreeze told her.

* * *

The apprentices were twelve moons old now. Dustpaw was running in dizzy circles around her mentor, Oatbreeze. "I'm gonna become a warrior! I'm going to be a warrior!" she screeched in delight.

Nutpaw pounced on her sister, and they jumped up in down and ran all over the place together.

"They sure have a lot of energy!" Sagestep laughed. Oatbreeze chuckled.

"I'm sure our kits will too," he mewed lovingly.

Ashpaw paced in circles. "I'm so nervous!" she mewed to Nutpaw, her fur spiky with anxiety. "What if I forget what to say?"

Slatepaw laughed. "There's only one thing to say!" he reminded her. "I do!"

"What if I forget to say that?" Ashpaw gasped.

"You'll do fine," Icespring mewed to her apprentice. "I'm so proud of you!"

Slatepaw ran to sit under the High Ledge, Ashpaw and Nutpaw sprinting after him.

Dustpaw skidded into Oatbreeze. "Sorry!" she squeaked. "I'm just afraid I'm going to get a horrible name! Like Dustbelly or something!"

Sagestep smiled. "I'm sure Stonestar will pick a nice name for all of you."  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Stonestar called.

Dustpaw took a deep breath and rushed to join the other apprentices. "Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold and the code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes!" Ashpaw blurted. "I-I mean I do!"

Stonestar smiled at her. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you shall be known as Ashwind. StarClan honors your determination and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Ashwind dashed to her old mentor, Icespring. He said something to her that Sagestep couldn't hear. Sagestep watched them, happiness filling her heart.

"I do!" Slatepaw's confident mew caught her attention.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you shall be known as Slatefur. StarClan honors your bravery and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Sagestep watched with Oatbreeze as Nutpaw became Nutfoot, and then as Dustpaw became Dustheart. Oatbreeze touched noses with his former apprentice. "I'm so proud of you!" he whispered.

Soon the Clan's cheers rang out through the camp. "Ashwind! Slatefur! Nutfoot! Dustheart!"


	5. Challenge 5: Stepping Out of the Shadows

**This challenge is about a cat who feels** **ignored** **and** **invisible finally getting a chance to be noticed.**

Ryepaw busily searched through the stacks of fresh herbs. "Here's the catmint you wanted," she said, prodding a large pile of broad green leaves towards her mentor. The scent made her mouth water. "I also got tansy, poppy seeds, catchweed, burdock root, and marigold while I was out."

The medicine cat, Gingerstripe, didn't respond. Instead, she hummed a little tune as she nudged a juniper berry back and forth between her paws.

"Gingerstripe?" Ryepaw sighed, glancing at the berry.

"Hm?" Gingerstripe turned around. "Put them away," she ordered breezily.

"Why don't _you_ put them away?" Ryepaw protested angrily. "I'm the one that spent all day gathering them!"

The medicine cat didn't seem to hear her outburst.

* * *

"Tansyclaw, Bluewind, Stripefur and Ravenpaw.." The deputy, Crookedfoot, was busy organizing patrols when Ryepaw slipped into the clearing the next day.

Barkpaw, Ashpaw and Splashpaw were chatting busily in the shade, laughing constantly. Ryepaw padded up to them, working up confidence in her chest. "This time," she said to herself, "I will make friends with those three!"

Ashpaw and Splashpaw chattered about how awful dawn patrols were and what fur color was the prettiest. Ashpaw, of course, argued for silver fur, while Splashpaw argued for white.

Ryepaw watched them, trying to keep her paws steady as she got closer. Barkpaw suddenly looked up and caught her eye. The she-cat's dark brown fur spiked and she tapped her friends with her tail, while avoiding Ryepaw's gaze.

A lump formed in Ryepaw's throat, but she held her ground, slowly advancing towards the she-cats. "Hi guys!" she mewed cheerily, sitting down beside them.

Barkpaw and Splashpaw sprang up immediately and stalked away. Ashpaw followed them hastily.

 _Why does everyone act like I'm invisible?_

* * *

A shriek split the night air, jolting Ryepaw out of an uneasy slumber. "Rogues!" Nightwillow yowled. Ryepaw squirmed out of her nest in the front of the den, dashing outside.

Ryepaw gaped. Rogues were streaming into camp, and the two cats who had been guarding the entrance lay dead. Hisses and screams filled the air as the Clan cats rushed to defend their home.

No cat noticed her standing there in the midst of the battle, a medicine cat who had never been in a fight.

"Windstar!" Tansyclaw was fighting off three rogues at once, but her gaze was trained on the Clan leader, who was struggling with a swarm of enemies. A tom attacking Tansyclaw noticed that she didn't have her full attention on them, and darted in, landing a hard blow to Tansyclaw's head. The warrior crumpled and Ryepaw gasped, watching Windstar's attempts to defeat the rogues grow weaker.

A huge ginger tom advanced on Windstar. The leader closed his eyes, preparing to die.

"No!" Ryepaw yowled, dashing at top speed towards Windstar. She had no idea _what_ she was thinking- she was a medicine cat for StarClan's sake!

The rogues were almost all defeated, and four more warriors were rushing to save Windstar. But they were too far away, they wouldn't get there fast enough!

Ryepaw put on a burst of speed, skidding in front of Windstar just as the ginger rogue lunged forward. Sharp teeth sank into her throat, staining her sandy fur with dark blood. Ryepaw choked and collapsed on the ground, red foam in her mouth.

The ginger rogue looked confused, and the Clan cats looked astonished and grateful. Ryepaw looked around at the cats watching her die. _Finally,_ she thought, _I'm not invisible._ She took a deep, shuddering breath and closed her eyes, letting the darkness take her away.

 **I know, I know, more death**


	6. Challenge 6: A Blind Eye

**This one is for Stormshine100's forum, StreamClan!**

 **This story is about a cat who thinks everything is great, then learns it isn't.**

Glimmerwing stretched, her black and silver pelt rippling. Golden sunlight filtered through the brambles weaving her den together. She smiled and threaded a string of pink and blue morning glories into the wall.

The queen stepped out of the nursery, catching her oldest daughter's eye. "Hello Swirlpaw! Isn't it a beautiful morning?"

Her ginger and white kit ducked her head but then looked up into her eyes. "Yes."

Glimmerwing beamed. "Are you excited for your new siblings?"

The apprentice glanced at her mother's belly and then at the fresh-kill pile, but Glimmerwing didn't follow her gaze. "It will be great to have more kits," Swirlpaw said slowly with a smile.

"I know!" Glimmerwing gushed gleefully. "Shinestar is so excited!" Swirlpaw nodded and padded away.

* * *

"Hmm.." Glimmerwing looked down at her five beautiful kits- two gray, one black and gray, one black, and one ginger and white.

She prodded the gray tom. "Brightkit," she mewed. Her tail found the silver she-cat. "Gleamkit."

"This one will be Shimmerkit," she announced, tapping the black she-cat. "And this is Lightkit." The black and silver tom squirmed under her paw.

"And finally…"

Swirlpaw padded in. "Woah. That's a _lot_ of kits," she said apprehensively.

"I know! Their names are Brightkit, Gleamkit, Shimmerkit and Lightkit!" Glimmerwing mewed, touching each one in turn. "And I think you should name this one- she looks just like you!"

Swirlpaw stared down at the tiny ginger and white she-kit. "Her name is Aspenkit," she said dismissively. "But mom, prey is running low." Swirlpaw scuffed her paw in the dirt.

Glimmerwing didn't hear her.

* * *

The sparrow was delicious, and Glimmerwing tore into it ravenously. "Mmmm," she sighed.

Swirlpaw slipped into the den, her pelt hanging loosely off her skinny frame. Glimmerwing could count all of her ribs, and the apprentice's eyes were dull and hollow.

"My goodness!" Glimmerwing explained chewing on some meat. "What happened to you?"

"There's no more prey in the forest," Swirlpaw explained, her flanks heaving in exhaustion.

"That's ridiculous!" Glimmerwing scoffed. "I'm eating some right now!"

Swirlpaw looked pained as she glanced down at her five tiny siblings. "Mom- you're the only cat who's eaten in the past week. Darkwind and Fireleaf are dead."

Glimmerwing's eyes glittered with horror. "That can't be true!" she said, looking down at her sparrow skeptically. "Someone would have told me!"

"No one should have needed to tell you!" Swirlpaw yelled. Lightkit and Shimmerkit squealed and nuzzled in closer to Glimmerwing. "Everyone is starving to DEATH! Did you not NOTICE?"

Glimmerwing cowered. "No," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Things aren't always as amazing as you think they are, mom," Swirlpaw snarled, her legs shaking with hunger.

Glimmerwing felt hot tears spring to her eyes and buried her face in moss. "I should have realized," she murmured.


End file.
